A Very Special Birthday for Sousuke
by Kalypso Fox
Summary: It's Sousuke Yamazaki's birthday today! And, in honor of said birthday, here's a special fic for everyone! Momotarou Mikoshiba is spending the day with his boyfriend Sousuke, celebrating Sousuke's 19th birthday. It's their first birthday together as a couple and Momo wants to make it perfect and an unforgettable memory. Join him for the ride and see what happens. Yaoi Soumomo.


**A/N: Hey y'all! I am back with a special two-shot for** _ **Free! Iwatobi Swim Club**_ **in honor of Sousuke Yamazaki's birthday today! It will be a Soumomo so it will be Yaoi and I hope everyone likes it. This will be the first time that I am writing for this pairing though I have RP'd for it on Twitter and am basing it on some wonderfully adorable comic strips on miu5355 Twitter account. Heads up on the comic strips; they are in Japanese so if you can't read it like I can't then yeah, just enjoy the cute pictures. Anyway, here we go.**

 **A Very Special Birthday for Sousuke**

Sousuke and Momo were sleeping together comfortably at Sousuke's apartment that he'd bought when he graduated from Samezuka Academy and started college. Momo's phone alarm starting beeping and he opened his eyes, rubbing them as he shut it off quickly when he looked at the time, 11:55pm. Rolling over, he looked to Sousuke who was still sleeping soundly. Smiling at his boyfriend of a year he waited till the clock on his phone hit midnight and he whispered a "Happy birthday, Sousuke-kun," to him as he smiled brightly.

When Sousuke didn't respond, not even seeming to have noticed that Momo was even awake next to him, Momo frowned frustrated before sighing, closing his eyes and pulling the blanket back up to his neck he smiled again and went back to sleep thinking of the day he was going to spend with his beloved Sousuke, just the two of them.

12:01 came around and Sousuke's eyes opened slowly. They widened a bit upon seeing his little red-headed lover asleep next to him, snoring lightly. Sousuke sat up a bit to crawl across the couple inches of space between them and hovered over Momo, leaning down to kiss him on the lips. Momo woke with a start, eyes wide as he blushed bright red, looking up to Sousuke mouth agape.

"S-Sousuke?!" Momo squealed.

"Morning, Momo-kun." Sousuke spoke calmly.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Momo stuttered embarrassedly.

"What does it look like, I'm kissing you of course."

Sousuke responded simply as he looked down on the younger boy. Momo held a hand to his lips as he tried to register what was happening. He didn't know why he was so flustered, it's not as if they'd never kissed before or anything but this seemed different somehow.

' _I know that but to just come out of nowhere like that and kiss me with no warning…'_

Momo's thoughts raced almost as fast as his heartbeat. Sousuke looked down with a frown, not sure why Momo was reacting like this.

"Are you okay, Momo?" Sousuke asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine… Good morning to you too by the way…"

Momo whispered his response slowly, not looking at Sousuke's face as he did. He tried to get his composure together while Sousuke kept looking at him.

"Are you sure you're not sick or something? Your face is red."

Sousuke questioned the blushing red-head below him, and Momo blushed even more at the thought before responding quickly, "I'm fine, really!"

"Well, that's good then because we can't have a sick little Momo on my birthday, now can we?"

"What?"

Momo finally looked up into Sousuke's eyes momentarily confused at Sousuke's statement.

"Yeah, thanks for the 'happy birthday' by the way. I'm glad you remembered and wanted to tell me right away when the day started."

Sousuke told Momo, whose mouth was open again as he listened to what Sousuke was saying before his blush deepened and his lips quivered as he realized that Sousuke **had** been awake and had heard Momo earlier when he thought he was still asleep.

"Uh… I-I um…" Momo stuttered once again, before Sousuke cut him off with a smile and another kiss.

Momo responded this time kissing him back, hands on his shoulders, blush on his cheeks as he thought to himself, _'Man, what have I gotten myself into?'_


End file.
